Out of control, tome 1 : Unfettered
by Hogwartsfan00000000
Summary: Harry ne peut plus supporter d'être contrôlé, il veut assumer son destin mais le faire comme il l'entend, et ce n'est pas en restant avec le vieux barbu qu'il y arrivera. Un soir, après une journée éprouvante, il décide de partir tel un Serpentard pour gérer sa vie comme il l'entend, mais le château dans lequel il atterrit appartient à un sorcier de sa connaissance, alors que ce p
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Poudlard, 7ème et dernière année.

Harry revenait d'une énième heure de colle avec son cher professeur Snape à ranger toute la réserve, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Aussi maniaque soit-il sur la préparation des potions, il l'était beaucoup moins pour ranger ses ingrédients, il préférait laisser ça aux élèves collés, c'était toujours une tâche ingrate en moins à faire et une punition exquise à donner aux chers Gryffondor.

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures à tout ranger, Harry était enfin en week-end. Pour la plupart, week-end rimait certainement avec repos ou bien sortit, mais pas pour Harry. Non, Harry devait s'entraîner les week-end pour avoir une chance de battre Lord Voldemort, heureusement pour lui qu'il appréciait ces cours et le professeur qui les donnait, sinon cela aurait fait longtemps qu'Harry aurait tout abandonné et ce serait caché comme un bon Serpentard le temps de trouver une solution à cette pression que lui donnait Dumbledore. Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu rejoindre son dortoir, Harry fut arrêté par le directeur.

—Harry, mon garçon, n'es-tu pas en train de t'entraîner ? tu sais que tu ne dois pas perdre de temps ! Voldemort pourrait revenir à n'importe quel moment ! dépêche-toi donc !

Harry ne répondit rien, mais c'était la goutte d'eau de trop, après avoir passé une journée catastrophique, il avait seulement envie de se prendre une soirée de repos, ce n'est rien une soirée : juste le temps de profiter de ses amis et de grapiller quelques heures de sommeil mais non, même cela c'était impossible. Il avait tellement de responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules de jeune garçon de 17 ans. Il acquiesça et partit vers son dortoir, heureusement pour lui personne n'y était, c'est là qu'il réalisa l'heure qu'il était : vingt heures passées, tout le monde était en train de manger, et cela l'arrangeait bien ! Il pourrait faire ses bagages tranquillement, quitter cet endroit et par la même occasion l'influence de Dumbledore.

Une fois ses bagages terminés, il les réduisit pour les mettre dans sa poche et s'approcha de sa chouette :

—Je suis désolé ma belle mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi pour l'instant, reste bien avec Hermione elle s'occupera de toi comme il faut et quand j'aurai trouvé un endroit sûr, je te le ferai savoir et tu pourras venir, d'accord ?

La chouette sembla avoir compris puisqu'elle partit en direction du dortoir des filles après s'être frottée contre la joue de son propriétaire. Harry sourit tristement mais ce repris : pendant des années il s'était fait dicter sa conduite, pendant des années il n'avait rien dit, prenant tous les problèmes sur ses épaules, persuadé que tout ce qui arrivait été de sa faute mais, un jour en allant chercher Hermione à la bibliothèque au début de sa sixième année, un livre avait magiquement atterrit dans ces mains, et, par instinct, il l'avait caché dans ses affaires et avait attendu d'être dans la salle sur demande (qui abritait habituellement ses séances d'entraînement) pour le lire.

Il avait découvert que celui-ci était l'âme de quatre fantômes du château mais également l'âme de Poudlard, ces fantômes étaient un peu spéciaux puisqu'ils s'agissaient des Fondateurs, et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient représentés dans le livre, ils étaient en quelque sorte, eux aussi reliés au château puisqu'ils sont à l'origine de la construction de celui-ci. Harry avait alors demandé pourquoi ce livre avait atterrit dans ses mains, et la réponse avait été unanime : Harry était la personne au cœur le plus pur du château qui avait besoin d'aide, mais également la plus puissante, et, même plus puissante que Dumbledore lui-même, ce qui avait fort surprit Harry. Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal dans les études, il était celui qui potentiellement aurait pu presque tout réussir sans ouvrir un bouquin, alors pourquoi sa magie semble bloquée ? A cause d'une très vieille loi : le tuteur d'un jeune enfant peut, s'il le souhaite, brider sa magie. Et malheureusement cette loi peut s'appliquer pour toute la vie du ou de la sorcière. Et c'est pourquoi, après une journée épouvantable et des heures de discussion avec les fantômes et le château, qu'Harry avait enfin sauté le pas et avait décidé de partir une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne renierait pas son destin, mais il avait décidé de le faire à sa manière et avec les alliés qu'il choisirait, pas ceux que lui imposait MisterLemon.

Harry prit le fameux livre dans ses mains et celui-ci parla :

—C'est le grand jour mon cher ? Ça, c'était inévitablement la voix de Salazar Serpentard, lui seul parlait le Fourchelang

—Oui, j'ai décidé de partir loin et de mener cette guerre à ma manière et de ne plus me laisser dicter mes faits et gestes.

—Tu fais bien ! Un Serpentard est ambitieux et ce sont de vrai dirigeant ! Tu ne dois pas te faire diriger !

—Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, répondit Harry en souriant et dans la même langue.

—Humpf, tous les deux on sait que tu es un Serpentard refoulé !

—Ce n'est pas faux, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour répondre au Fondateur.

—Mon petit, je te laisse j'ai un grognon qui veut te parler.

—Je ne suis pas grognon ! Dit le livre, tu monopolises Harry alors que j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

—On se calme, Magiacae, que voulais-tu me dire ?

—Je t'ai trouvé un endroit où loger le temps que tu puisses régulariser ta situation, c'est un vieux château dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse.

—Il n'appartient à personne ? C'est étrange…

—Son propriétaire n'est pas en droit de le réclamer tout de suite.

—Mais je ne pourrai pas rentrer dans ce cas ! Le château de m'acceptera pas !

—Fait moi confiance jeune Harry, et rappelle ta chouette, elle part avec toi !

Grâce à un lien télépathique qu'Harry avait réussis à créer à l'aide d'un vieux grimoire de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il appela sa chouette qui ne lit que quelques minutes à arriver. Ce lien ne marchait que dans un sens et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait pourtant suivis toute les étapes ! Mais bon, même à sens unique, ce lien était assez pratique !

—Tient bien ta chouette, met tes bagages dans ta poche et tient moi bien, on va transplaner directement au château.

Et sans plus de parole, Harry et Hedwige transplanèrent devant un château sombre et lugubre à souhait.

—Hum, tu es sûr de toi Magiacae ?

—Je sais qu'il n'est pas très accueillant, mais fais-moi confiance, il ouvrira grand ses portes pour toi.

—Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Je ne suis pas dans ses héritiers non ? Et même si je l'étais, je n'ai aucune autorisation...

—Harry fais-moi confiance ! Il y a certaines choses que je ne puis te révéler et que tu dois trouver par toi même

—D'accord, d'accord, bougonna Harry en s'avançant vers le portail tout en espérant que ce cher journal avait bien calculé son coup et qu'ils n'auront pas à se relever quelques mètres plus loin.

Etrangement, le livre avait raison : le château leur avait grand ouvert ses portes et les barrières magiques présentent les chatouillèrent quand ils les passèrent. Harry continua d'avancer, peux sûr de lui, vérifiant toujours que rien n'allait lui sauter dessus pour le virer de la propriété, mais tout se passa très bien. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme pour le portail en signe d'invitation. Harry rentra, sortit ses bagages pour les remettre à la bonne taille et regarda Hedwige visiter ce qui semble être un grand salon d'accueil.

—Bienvenu chez toi, Harry, murmura celui-ci pour lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires –qui en fait n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela, Harry décida de faire le tour de la propriété pour se familiariser avec celle-ci. Il put ainsi découvrir qu'elle comportait deux salons, un d'accueil et un pour les habitants du château, tous les deux étaient immenses même si un se démarquait avec ses luxueuses tapisseries, tapis et mosaïques. Le second, là où Harry avait mis les pieds en rentrant était plus modeste : c'était celui réservé à l'accueil.

Ensuite, Harry visita l'immense cuisine qui comportait une si grande cheminé qu'une vache entière aurait pu y rôtir sans que l'on ait besoin de la découper, vient ensuite l'immense salle à manger décoré dans les tons verts et argents avec des chaises bien moelleuses et une table en verre qui devait mesurait une dizaine de mètres.

Harry découvrit ensuite une vingtaine de chambre répartit sur cinq étages, toutes avaient leurs propres salles de bains et cheminées, seulement une comportait une antichambre assez luxueuse et avec une cheminée, plus petite que celle de la cuisine évidemment, mais assez conséquente quand même. Au fond de l'antichambre deux portes : une pour accéder au la grande chambre munit d'une salle de bain, et l'autre pour accéder à un bureau avec cheminée et une grande bibliothèque.

En dehors du nombre exceptionnel de chambres, les autres pièces restaient classiques aux châteaux de nobles personnes : une bibliothèque, un salon plus intime qu'Harry n'avait pas vu au premier coup d'œil, et pour cause : celui-ci était caché derrière une tapisserie, un très grand jardin avec une serre qui regorgeait de plantes très exotiques ou tout du moins inconnus pour Harry. Et ce qui parut assez étrange pour Harry, c'est que le château et ses jardins étaient très bien entretenu, pas un gramme de poussière ne recouvrait quoi que ce soit et pourtant, Harry n'avait vu aucun elfe.

—Magiacae, comment est-ce possible que le château soit propre à ce point ?

—J'ai fait venir Dobby il y a quelques jours, j'espérais qu'avec toutes nos discussions et la pression de plus en plus forte du vieux glucosé que tu allais prendre la décision de partir.

—Tu crois qu'il accepterait de me livrer de temps en temps de la nourriture ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit sûr pour moi de sortir, à moins qu'aux alentours il n'y ait que des villes moldus ?

—Non, on est plutôt dans un secteur sorcier, donc il serait mieux que tu demandes a Dobby de te ramener de la nourriture, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit le livre

—Dobby ?

Dans un "plop" caractéristique du transplanage, Dobby apparut devant Harry les larmes aux yeux.

—Bonjour Maître Harry, Dobby était très inquiet, vous n'étiez plus au château, voulez-vous que je prévienne le seigneur Dumbledor ?

—Non Dobby ! Surtout pas ! Cria Harry.

—Dobby est soulagé, Dobby ne fait pas confiance au seigneur Dumbledore, Dobby a entendu quelque chose qui ne devait pas, méchant Dobby, finit-il en se tapant la tête contre le mur

—Vite, cria le livre, lie-le à toi !

—Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Paniqua Harry, Dobby arrête ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

—Tu le sais au fond de toi Harry, tu es un Lord !

—Moi, Lord Héritier de la Maison Potter souhaite prendre comme 1er Elfe dirigeant de la Maison Potter Dobby, acceptes-tu ce serment ?

Tout d'un coup, Dobby s'arrêta et s'approcha d'Harry.

—Moi, Dobby, Elfe libre accepte ce serment.

—Que nos âmes soient liées, dirent en même temps Harry et l'elfe.

—Dobby, je te donne l'autorisation d'usager de ta magie comme bon te semble, aucune restriction.

—Merci Maître Harry ! Maître Harry est bon avec Dobby !

—Bien, je vais te donner quelques consignes à respecter, tout d'abord, tu ne dis rien à personne sur notre serment, personne ne doit être au courant que tu es mon elfe d'accord ? Harry attendit que Dobby acquiesce pour continuer. Ensuite, tu ne diras à personne où je suis, que ce soit mes amis, Dumbledore ou tout autres personnes.

—Fais le Gardien du Secret Harry, murmura Rowena Serdaigle depuis le livre.

—Oui, ce n'est pas bête, personne ne prend assez en considération les elfes pour en faire des Gardiens. Dobby, acceptes-tu ce rôle ?

—C'est un honneur pour Dobby, Maître Harry, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

Une fois le serment terminé, Harry invita l'elfe à l'accompagner jusqu'au petit salon caché derrière la tapisserie pour parler de ce qu'avait entendu Dobby. Harry pris soin d'emmener le livre –qui généralement le quittait jamais, avec lui pour que tout le monde soit au courant et pour qu'ils puissent l'aider et le conseiller comme ils en avaient l'habitude si ça serait utile.

—Dobby, de quoi parlais-tu en disant que tu avais entendu certaine chose que tu n'aurais pas dû ?

—Dobby a entendu le seigneur Dumbledore dire que Maître Harry était assez naïf pour le laisser gérer sa vie et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Dobby sait qu'il parlait à quelqu'un mais Dobby ne sait pas qui, le Maître Rogue arrivait, Dobby est désolé Maître Harry.

—Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby, tu m'as été très utile ! Maintenant réglons les derniers détails. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, les gens se poseront trop de question, donc tu dois rester à Poudlard et agir comme tu le fais d'habitude et comme-ci tu n'avais pas de Maître. Viens me voir une fois par semaine pour m'apporter de la nourriture pour la semaine à venir et pour me dire ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Pendant ce temps, je vais régler la question de mes héritages.

—Maître Harry peut avoir confiance en Dobby !

—Super Dobby, rapporte-moi de la nourriture et reste au château après, on se reverra dans une semaine.

Sans un mot de plus, Dobby partit et quelques secondes plus tard revint pour ranger des sacs de courses dans le garde-manger et après avoir salué Harry, partit rejoindre Poudlard.

—Nous voilà seuls les amis, soupira Harry en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils du grand salon, d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une tasse de thé et une soupière d'eau pour Hedwige et profita d'un film moldu sur la télé qu'Harry avait fait apparaître. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Harry plongea dans un sommeil réparateur accompagné de sa chouette et du livre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ou qui suivent l'histoire ! cela me fait chaud au coeur ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! **

**Chapitre 3 :**

C'est le soleil qui réveilla Harry le lendemain matin, sa chouette était partit depuis longtemps. Il s'étira, il était tout courbaturé, bien que le fauteuil fût moelleux, toute une nuit ce n'était pas le confort d'un lit ! Une fois à peu près réveillé, il alla prendre une douche et s'habiller, puis il déjeuna et enfin les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Harry conjura une plume et un parchemin pour écrire à Gringrotts, il leur expliqua sa situation et surtout son besoin de se cacher de tous les sorciers et enfin il leur demanda s'il avait un moyen de rencontrer son conseiller sans qu'il ne se fasse repérer.

Sa lettre terminée et envoyée, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son repas du midi, les heures passées dans la cuisine de sa tante servaient enfin ! Il regarda vite fait ce que Dobby lui avait apportait et partit sur une tarte à la tomate et à la moutarde, quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent pour sa tante et son oncle mais dont il n'avait jamais le droit de goûter. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il rêvait de manger ! De la nourriture moldue surtout, car c'est celle-ci qu'il avait l'habitude de cuisiner mais dont il ne pouvait jamais en manger.

Harry venait juste de mettre au four sa tarte qu'Hedwige revint avec dans ses serres une lettre, la réponse de Gringotts certainement. Il s'empressa d'aller la récupérer et l'ouvrit fébrilement, logiquement, les gobelins ne se mêlaient jamais des histoires entre sorciers, donc ils n'auraient logiquement prévenu personne de sa missive. Mais les gobelins sont tellement imprévisibles, qu'on ne peut être sûr de rien avec eux...

**_Mr Lord Héritier Potter,_**

**_Après avoir parlé de votre situation quelque peu... délicate dirons-nous à mes supérieurs, nous avons décidé de vous faire parvenir un portoloin qui arrivera peu après la lecture de cette lettre. Celui-ci s'activera ce jour à 15 heures précisément, soyez au rendez-vous je vous prie. Vous arriverez directement dans le bureau de votre nouveau conseiller, c'est-à-dire moi, l'ancien a été rétrogradé suite à des fautes graves qui vous concerne mais dont nous parlerons plus tard. Bien entendu, personne ne sera au courant de votre visite, ni pendant ni après._**

**_Je vous prie d'agréer mes sincères salutations,_**

**_Conseiller des plus Hautes Familles,_**

**_Lord Gogribe_**

Chose promise, chose due ! Harry venait à peine de finir sa lecture qu'une chouette aux plumes noires arriva et déposa un petit colis, et, sans demander son reste, repartit aussitôt. Harry tourna les yeux sur la pendule en forme de corbeau accrochée au mur de la cuisine : 13h45, il avait juste le temps de manger et de trouver et réunir les quelques papiers administratifs qu'il possédait.

Harry mangea rapidement et se mit à la recherche de ses fameux papiers, une fois ceux-ci trouvés, il les plaça dans un porte document moldu et rajouta le livre avec lui, on ne sait jamais, avant d'être des Fondateurs, Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena était avant tout de grands sorciers issus de grandes familles, et ils connaissaient parfaitement les rouages des lois, alors qu'Harry n'ayant eu aucune éducation de Lord Héritier avait de bonne chance de se faire avoir suivant la personne en face de lui.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure et vu qu'il avait une bonne demi-heure à tuer. Il prit quand même le médaillon forgé par les Gobelins qui servait de portoloin avec lui et s'installa dans la bibliothèque. Il s'essaya à la lecture mais Harry était trop nerveux. Et si c'était trop tard ? Si Dumbledore avait déjà fait en sorte de lui prendre tous ses biens et son argent ? Et si quand il arriverait à la banque les gobelins décideraient de le donner à Dumbledore ? Autant de questions sans réponse servaient qu'à faire paniquer un peu plus Le Sauveur, il posa le livre en soupirant, cela ne servait à rien : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, il avait relu la même phrase une dizaine de fois sans pour autant la comprendre une fois.

Harry se leva du siège confortable où il était assis et se mit à faire les cents pas pendant le quart d'heure qui restait avant l'activation du portoloin. Quand 14h58 arriva, Harry prit son porte document dans une main et le médaillon dans l'autre et attendit 120 interminables secondes, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il n'avait pas de raison concrètement d'être autant stressé, mais la peur de l'inconnu avait raison de lui. Bien qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un enfant depuis longtemps, les premières fois sont toujours stressantes, celle-ci n'échappe à la règle ! Harry allait pour la première fois faire face à un Gobelin et parler argent, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

—Vous êtes prêt les amis ? demanda Harry au livre, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse puisque quelques secondes plus tard il atterrit dans un luxueux bureau.

Il regarda chaque détail avec de grands yeux écarquillés, pas très noble tout cela, mais Harry s'en fichait, dans tous les cas il ferait des bourdes aujourd'hui alors autant en profiter, il savait qu'il fallait rapidement qu'il apprenne à être un vrai Lord alors ces derniers instants d'émerveillement seront les derniers, en tout cas en public.

—Lord Héritier Potter ?

Harry se retourna brusquement et sentit ses joues rougir. Il s'attendait à voir un gobelin mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit un sorcier devant lui, un beau sorcier de surcroît, d'un blond vinifient à tomber et de yeux verts simplement magnifique. Ce sorcier remarqua l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune Potter et sourit. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir un peu plus Harry, autant pour la beauté de ce sourire mais également car il avait compris qu'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de matage. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et répondit :

—Oui c'est moi.

—Je me nomme Nital, je suis le secrétaire de Gogribe. Pouvez-vous me suivre ? Je vais vous conduire à votre conseiller.

—Oui bien sûr, dit-il en emboitant le pas du sorcier.

Ils traversèrent une multitude de couloir recouvert de magnifiques toiles de peintres très célèbres et il vu même quelques statues, et quand il reconnut le David de Michel-Ange, il ne put s'empêcher de questionner son guide.

—Je ne savais pas que les Gobelins aimaient l'art moldu, c'est une belle réplique !

—Qui vous dit que c'est une réplique My Lord ? Répondit Nital avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Attendez, vous voulez dire... Mais c'est impossible ! L'original se trouve en Italie.

—Disons que ce n'est pas l'original non plus, mais un exemplaire authentique fait par Michel-Ange lui-même, malheureusement pour lui, il a eu des problèmes de mémoires peu de temps après...

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir même s'il avait plus au moins compris car ils venaient d'arriver devant une porte que Nital s'empressa d'ouvrir.

—Ah, Lord Héritier Potter bienvenu ! Je suis Lors Gogribe, votre conseiller, prenez place, je vous en prie !

Harry s'asseye sur la chaise que lui présentait le gobelin et commença à parler :

—Lord Gogribe, utilisez mon nom de famille, je sais que je suis un futur Lord mais ce titre est une barrière entre nous d'eux !

—Bien Mr Potter ! Répondit le gobelin surprit, jamais un sorcier n'avait fait une telle demande d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Appelez-moi Mr Gogribe dans ce cas ! Vous venez donc pour parler de votre héritage c'est bien cela ? Votre ancien conseiller Gribott aurait dû s'en occuper bien plus tôt, mais malheureusement il a commis une faute professionnelle et c'est donc à moi de vous l'annoncer : Albus Dumbledore c'est permis de mettre la main sur votre héritage il y a de cela 17 ans, et depuis, c'est lui qui en fait ce qu'il veut. Quand ma direction s'en ai rendu compte, elle a bloqué toute transaction partant de votre compte et a viré le gobelin qui s'en occupait. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses ainsi que celle de la direction, il va de soi que vous recevrait un dédommagement financier et immobilier, expliqua d'une traite le gobelin.

—Attendez, je ne suis pas au courant de tout, pouvons-nous reprendre depuis le début ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.


	4. Chapter 4

—Oui, bien entendu, je me doute que vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose. Lors de la mort de vos parents, Dumbledore vous a récupéré comme vous le savez et conduit chez votre tante. Il est ensuite venu ici et a dit à votre conseiller de l'époque que sur le testament de vos parents, votre mère avait demandé cela ainsi qu'un accès complet aux voutes Potter. Votre conseiller était dans l'obligation de vérifier ses propos, grand sorcier ou pas, chez nous tout doit être vérifié ! Mais il ne l'a pas fait, j'ai découvert ceci cet été lors de votre majorité quand votre ancien conseiller s'était absenté et que j'ai dû m'occuper de son client : Albus Dumbledore. Il a essayé de m'embobiner pour avoir encore la main mise sur vos comptes, sauf que je suis allez voir si l'ouverture des testaments avait bien été effectué, et c'est là que j'ai tout découvert. J'ai également appris qu'il avait bridé votre magie, et ceci bien qu'étant la loi, peut-être contourné si dans le testament de votre mère il est bien stipulé qu'il n'est pas votre tuteur. Je vous propose donc qu'on fasse l'ouverture de testament maintenant si vous vous sentez prêt.

Harry était complètement hébété, il savait qu'il était manipulé par Dumbledore, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point ! Avant de faire l'ouverture du testament enfin des testaments puisqu'il y avait aussi celui de son père, Harry avait quelques questions.

—Avant de procéder à l'ouverture, j'aurai quelques questions.

—Bien sûr, dites-moi.

—Combien Dumbledore a volé à mes parents ?

Le gobelin se sentit fébrile, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre un aussi gros client, il allait falloir la jouer fine s'il ne voulait pas que ce jeune Lord s'énerve, même s'il y avait de quoi !

—Et bien, nous sommes encore en train de faire les calculs, mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est une somme assez importante, mais rassurez-vous ! Vous êtes toujours le plus jeune Lord ayant la plus grande fortune du monde sorcier, finnisa précipitamment le gobelin.

—Le plus jeune... Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis riche ?

—Hum, eh bien oui, vos parents avez tout d'eux une grosse fortune, et il ne faut pas oublier également le testament de votre parrain qui était le dernier Lord Black, il vous a certainement légué un peu d'argent et son titre.

—D'accord, répondit dans un souffle Harry tout en se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait beaucoup a avalé en peu de temps. Merci, vous avez répondu à mes questions, je suis prêt à ouvrir le testament. Dit Harry en respirant un bon coup.

Le gobelin fit venir à lui à l'aide d'un sort informulé trois petits coffres. Deux étaient très semblable : fait d'or et de bois, quelques dessins de lierres les décoraient. Seule différence : la lettre gravée au centre de la boîte : un "L" pour la mère d'Harry et un "J" pour son père. Le troisième coffre, lui était beaucoup plus obscure, il n'était fait que de bois noir et d'argent et comportait l'initiale "S", le coffre de son parrain.

—Par lequel voulez-vous commencer ?

—Celui de ma mère, souffla Harry.

—Bien, approchez et mettez votre main juste au-dessus, je vais vous faire une légère entaille pour que votre sang tombe sur l'initiale.

Harry acquiesça et tendit sa main comme lui avait demandé le gobelin, il écarta les doigts prudemment, la paume face à la lame. Quand l'entaille fut faite, il retourna sa main et ferma le poing pour faire couler un peu de sang sur le "L". Le coffre s'illumina d'une forte lumière blanche mais resta fermé.

—Est-ce normal, Lord Gogribe ?

—Non Mr Potter, me permettez-vous d'analyser le coffre ?

—Faites !

Le gobelin rapprocha le coffre de lui et sembla lancer plusieurs sorts sur celui-ci. Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers Harry.

—Alors voilà, le coffre refuse de s'ouvrir car il semblerait qu'il manque le sang d'une autre personne, j'ai réussi à extraire l'essence de la personne, pensez-vous que vous arriverez à identifier qui c'est ?

—Je n'ai jamais essayé, comment je suis censé le faire ?

—Cela ne marche que si vous avez déjà côtoyer le sorcier en question, vous placez vos mains au-dessus de la boite et moi je fais en sorte de vous faire sentir la magie, vous n'aurez qu'à la laisser entrer en vous, il est possible que votre magie refuse de se mélanger avec l'autre, mais il faudra la persuader. Par contre, il vient de me confirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est en rien votre tuteur magique, tout comme votre tante n'est pas votre tutrice moldue.

—Donc vous pouvez délivrer ma magie ? Demanda Harry.

—Oui, tout à fait, mais commençons par le coffre si vous le voulez bien.

Harry acquiesça et plaça ses mains comme lui avait demandé Lord Gogribe, et il laissa le gobelin user de sa magie. Harry sentit immédiatement la sorte d'aura de la magie, il la laissa s'infiltrer en lui et, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le gobelin, sa magie accepta l'autre, elles fusionnèrent même ensemble. Et Harry arriva à identifier la source, il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de reconnaître l'essence de Severus Snape, il savait que lui et sa mère était assez proche plus jeune. C'était plus le fait que sa magie accepte aussi facilement la sienne qui lui paraissait étrange.

—Le sorcier se nomme Severus Snape.

—J'envoie une lettre sur le champ, dit le gobelin en l'écrivant et en se dirigeant après vers sa chouette pour lui remettre la lettre.

—En attendant que Mr Snape nous réponde, voulez-vous que je délivre votre magie de l'emprise de Dumbledore ? Par contre, il sera au courant que le contrat

—Oui, bien entendu !

—Votre délivrance va se passer en deux étapes ! La première, je vais annuler le contrat qui vous lie à Dumbledore, de ce fait, il ne me restera plus qu'à faire sauter les sortes de cadenas qui brident votre magie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le gobelin fit venir à lui un parchemin magique et le détruisit, Harry ressentit une vibration dans son crâne et une sorte de soulagement psychique.

—Bien vous devez avoir sentis déjà quelques changements, maintenant je vais rentrer dans votre tête et briser les entraves.

Le gobelin descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Harry, il rentra très facilement dans sa tête et brisa un à un les cinq barrières, le gobelin sentit la magie du jeune Lord à chaque barrière détruite et il sut qu'il ferait un sorcier très puissant autant au niveau de sa magie, qu'au niveau politique, surtout s'il se faisait aider par un Lord plus habitué au pouvoir.

—J'ai terminé Mr Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Puissant, murmura Harry encore sous le choc de l'onde de puissance qu'il avait ressenti quand toutes les barrières s'étaient rompues

Il regarda ses mains et vu que de la magie s'en échappait, il se concentra alors pour qu'elle reste dans son corps, au bout de quelques minutes il réussit, mais aussitôt qu'il détourna les yeux de ses mains, la magie le nargua en ressortant. Il fallut encore deux essaies avant qu'Harry arrive à la conserver en lui. Pendant qu'Harry faisait cet exercice, la chouette de Lord Gogribe était revenu avec la réponse de Snape. Gogribe la lut rapidement et attendit patiemment que son client finisse.

—Mr Potter, Mr Snape accepte de venir me rencontrer demain, il vient de m'apprendre qu'il avait déjà rendez-vous avec un collègue à moi, je m'occuperais donc de son dossier, puis je vous enverrai une lettre avec un autre portoloin et nous nous occuperons des testaments. A moins que vous ayez envie de faire celui de votre père et de votre parrain maintenant ?

—Non, je suis assez fatigué, je préfère que l'on en s'occupe demain. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous dis à demain, finit Harry en se levant de sa chaise et en transplanant jusqu'à son château.

Il vacilla légèrement mais se reprit bien vite.

—Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda-t-il au carnet

—Oui petit, dit la voix du château, je suis heureux que tu ais accès à ton plein potentiel, tu en aura besoin pour combattre le vieux fou.

—Voldemort ? C'est sûr qu'avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs j'aurai plus de chance de le battre.

—Je ne parlais pas de lui jeune Harry, qui te dit que tu auras besoin de le combattre ?

—Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire ?!

—Tu comprendras plus tard, je ne peux pas tout te dire, Harry.

—Je veux une réponse ! Ma' ? Magiacea ! Bon sang qu'il peut être agaçant, murmura pour lui Harry après avoir compris que le carnet ne lui dirait plus rien. Autant allez dormir un peu, finit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre où il s'endormit quelques minutes après s'y être posé, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos Reviews 3**

**\- Lesaccrosdelamerceri : merci beaucoup cela me fait plaisir !**

**-Bobmarley07Be : Non, mais je trouve ton commentaire pas très sympa pour ceux qui en écrive... tu peux bien sûr en avoir marre de lire des histoires avec ce couple, mais cela peut blesser les personnes qui écrire des histoires avec eux...**

Chapitre 5

Harry ne se leva qu'à l'heure de manger, le déblocage de sa magie l'avait complètement épuisé, il eut peur d'avoir manqué le courrier de la banque mais rien. Le stress était toujours présent bien qu'amoindrit, il avait hâte d'en finir et de pouvoir récupérer son titre et intenter un procès contre Dumbledore, parce que ce qu'il avait fait ne restera pas impunis. Mais ce que le carnet lui avait dit hier lui trottait dans la tête aussi : est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait manipulé au point de le faire combattre dans le mauvais clan ? C'était complètement improbable ! Harry n'avait pas la tête à ça pour l'instant, savoir qu'il a été manipulé depuis si longtemps l'avait déjà donné un coup, alors si Dumbledore avait poussé la chose à le faire travailler pour combattre le mauvais mage...

Harry mit de côté toutes ces pensées et se dirigea vers la cuisine en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire à manger. Pâtes au saumon, décida-t-il après plusieurs minutes, il s'approcha du garde- manger quand il glissa, pour éviter de tomber, il se rattrapa au mur à sa droite, mais il lui sembla sentir qu'une brique bougea, il se stabilisa et pu voir qu'effectivement une brique avait bien bougé, sur le même principe que pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse, toutes les briques bougèrent pour laisser place à un passage assez étroit et sombre. Harry fit venir sa baguette d'un accio informulé et invoqua de la lumière. Il descendit prudemment quand soudain les bougies accrochés aux murs — qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas vu, s'allumèrent. Il baissa sa baguette et finit de descendre. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna quelque peu : un laboratoire de potion ! Il se dirigea directement vers l'inventaire, un chapitre du livre de L'histoire des potions qu'il avait lu l'été dernier avait précisé que l'on pouvait dater la création d'un laboratoire de potion grâce à une plante que tout bon potioniste avait : la Rafflesia Arnoldii, si la plante était violette, elle datait de quelques semaines à 3 mois, si la plante était plutôt rouge, alors elle datait d mois, et enfin, si elle était marron, elle datait de 9 mois à maximum 2 ans, seuil auquel la fleur perdait toutes ses pétales.

Harry la trouva assez rapidement, et pour cause : cette plante mesurait au minimum un mètre et pesait jusqu'à une vingtaine de kilogrammes. La plante était de couleur violette, ce qui étonna un peu Harry, quelqu'un était venu récemment ici et pourtant le château l'acceptait.

Harry remonta les marches quatre à quatre sans plus de cérémonie, il avait réussi à datait la dernière visite du propriétaire du château et les questions concernant son droit d'accès avait pris toute la place dans sa tête. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde ! Entre le testament, le château et les insinuations du carnet concernant Dumbledore et Voldemort, Harry allait difficilement pouvoir avoir une vie normale.

Tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements, Harry cuisina ses pâtes et les mangea rapidement. Il se prépara vite fait ensuite et comme hier, prit le carnet avec lui et il s'asseyait au salon pour attendre la venue de la chouette. Il n'eut qu'à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant d'entendre un toc toc, cette fois-ci la chouette était de meilleure humeur puisque déjà elle n'était pas rentrée sans permission ! Harry récupéra le médaillon à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et quelques secondes après il disparut pour atterrir directement dans le bureau du gobelin, il n'était malheureusement pas passé par le bureau du joli secrétaire...

—Mr Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir dit le gobelin, je ne vous présente pas, finit-il en montrant de sa main Snape.

—Professeur, dit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

—Potter, répondit la voix froide de Snape, vous savez que Dumbledore vous cherche partout ? Et que bien entendu c'est à moi qu'il a donné la mission de vous retrouver...

—J'en suis désolé Professeur, mais je ne souhaite plus collaborer avec Dumbledore, j'ai appris certaine chose qui m'ont fait me remettre en question.

—C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelque chose de censé sortir de votre bouche Potter. Passons, on ne m'a pas fait venir pour rien j'imagine.

—Ma mère a fait en sorte que son testament ne soit ouvert qu'avec le sang de deux personnes : le mien, et le vôtre.

Snape était assez surpris de ce que venais de lui dire Potter, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Sans un mot, il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et s'entailla la main, comme pour Harry hier, il tourna sa paume vers le coffre qui était apparu quelques minutes plus tôt et ferma le poing pour faire couler un peu de sang. Le coffre s'illumina une nouvelle fois et s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Un parchemin en sortit et s'ouvrit magiquement. Harry se dépêcha de s'assoir et le parchemin commença à parler.

**_Ceci est le testament de Lily née Evans Potter fait en étant libre de corps et d'esprit._**

**_Harry, mon bébé, si tu écoutes ceci c'est que je suis morte, et j'en suis désolé, tout d'abord sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et James également. Nous n'avons jamais fait confiance à Dumbledore pour plusieurs raisons, sa facilité à manipuler le monde en fait partie._**

**_Il faut que je t'avoue plusieurs secrets qui existent au sein de notre famille, tout d'abord, quoi que te dise Dumbledore, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui nous a tué, au contraire, il a toujours essayé de nous protéger, moi, ton père et James._**

**_Ici intervient la deuxième révélation, James n'est pas ton père biologique. Il s'agit de Severus. Je sais que jamais tu ne l'aurais cru s'il te l'avait dit, et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte de vous réunir lors de la lecture de mon testament, aucun des deux ne pourra démentir mes propos._**

**_James était bien sûr au courant, mais il a accepté de s'occuper de toi pour protéger ton vrai père de Dumbledore. Et c'est dans cette même optique je ne l'ai jamais avoué à Severus._**

**_J'espère, que comme je l'avais demandé, tu n'as pas grandi chez ta tante qui déteste par-dessus tous les sorciers et que ton tuteur magique est bien Sirius ou Severus, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu tombes entre les mains de ce mage fou qu'est Dumbledore._**

**_Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps, j'ai laissé une lettre à Severus dans ce même coffre pour lui et t'expliquer toute la situation et comment j'en suis arrivé là._**

**_Moi, Lily Evans Potter lègue argent, statue, immobilier et tout ce qui m'appartient à mon fils Harry James Potter_**

Harry était complètement abasourdit, cela devait être un rêve, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Severus, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, laissa transparaître ses émotions : joie, peur, tristesse, confusion. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas. Lily n'avait pas pu lui faire cela... Une enveloppe sortit du coffre et se dirigea droit vers Severus qu'il l'a pris machinalement. Ni lui, ni Harry ne réalisaient complètement ce qu'il se passait.

—Mr Gogribe, pouvez-vous gérer l'ouverture des deux autres testaments ? Voici un peu de mon sang, dit en Harry dans un état second en lui tendant une fiole qu'il avait invoqué et en la remplissant de sang.

—Bien entendu Mr Potter, je viendrai chez vous demain en fin de matinée pour vous faire un récapitulatif.

—Professeur, dit Harry en se tournant alors vers Snape, acceptez-vous de venir dans le château où je réside provisoirement pour parler de ses dernières... nouvelles ?

Severus ne put dire un mot mais acquiesça et prit le bras d'Harry pour transplaner sous escorte.


	6. Chapter 6

Lesaccrosdelamerceri : et oui ! cela risque de prendre du temps avant qu'ils ne s'entendent bien !

Chapitre 6

Harry et Snape arrivèrent dans le plus grand salon du château. Severus tourna sur lui-même pour admirer l'endroit, puis, mut d'un soupçon, il se dirigea calmement vers une fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

—Mr Potter, commença-t-il, il semblerait que votre mère nous ait caché beaucoup de chose... mais vous aussi ! Finit-il en lançant son fameux regard noir sur Harry.

—Je ne vous ais rien caché Professeur ! Je ne savais rien de tout cela ! S'exclama Harry

—En êtes-vous sûr ? Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

—Pas vraiment, on m'a juste dit que ce château accepterait ma présence, pourq... Oh ! s'exclama Harry en comprenant où voulait en venir son ex-Professeur, le labo de potion, le décor très Serpentard... Le château appartenait à la famille Prince.

—Oui, "oh", vous venez d'enfin comprendre je présume, dit le professeur d'une voix glaciale, mais à l'intérieur de lui cela bouillonnait.

Au début, il avait pris cela pour une mauvaise blague, Lily voulait seulement le faire culpabiliser pour qu'il s'occupe de son fils, mais si le château l'avait accepté, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre Potter avait du sang Prince dans les veines. La voix de Potter le sortit de ses réflexions.

—Pouvons-nous ouvrir cette fichue lettre et parler de cela plus tard ?

—Langage Potter ! Tonna la voix de Snape. S'il s'avère vrai que vous êtes mon fils, certaines choses vont changer. Mais soit, pour une fois vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, venez avec moi dans le salon derrière la tapisserie, il est moins formel pour ce que nous allons faire.

Dans un mouvement de cape qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Severus Snape s'avança vers la fameuse tapisserie sans attendre Harry, il savait que de toute manière il le suivrait, il n'allait pas se rabaisser à l'escorter...

Harry, bien que bouche bée, se reprit bien vite et suivit son Professeur dans le salon. La lettre ne ferait que confirmer ce que le château avait déjà fait comprendre : Harry James Potter est bel et bien le fils de Severus Snape Prince

Sans plus de cérémonie les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Snape ouvrit la lettre, la voix mélodieuse de Lily sortit une fois de plus de parchemin et Harry laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenu à la banque. Snape le regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien, lui aussi était bouleversé et même s'il avait voulu parler, il n'aurait pas pu : sa gorge était complètement nouée.

_Sevreus, mon amour, pardonne-moi, je sais que si tu entends cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte et que tu as eu accès à mon testament avec notre fils, tu connais donc la vérité mais pas les circonstances._

_ Dans tes souvenirs, nous étions qu'amis et tu étais amoureux de moi, James, Sirius et Remus te détestaient et faisaient de ta vie un enfer. En réalité, toi et moi étions en couple depuis notre 5ème année même si tu te cachais souvent à cause des autres Serpentard qui ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil tout rapprochement avec les Gryffondor. James, Sirius et Remus étaient amis avec nous, et souvent nous sortions ensemble quand tu pouvais te soustraire aux regards des autres. Tu avais découvert le problème de poil de Remus assez rapidement ! Et, malgré ton, comment dire cela, rigola la voix de Lily, ta non maîtrise de la métamorphose, tu as réussi à nous convaincre et devenir des animagus non déclarés pour pouvoir accompagner Remus lors de ses transformations. James était un cerf, Sirius un gros chien, toi en magnifique et gros léopard noire, et moi en panthère noire, nous étions bien assortit non ?_

_ En 6ème année, Lucius est devenu ami avec nous, étonnant non ? Pour un sang-pur qui déteste les né-moldu ! Mais il nous apprit que son père ne lui laissait pas le choix, il était devenu mangemort sous la contrainte et devait coûte que coûte te convaincre de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort à cause de ton habileté en potion. Mais, ne voulant causer de tort à personne, Lucius ne fit jamais ce qui lui a été demandé et en fut sévèrement punis. Nous l'avons aidé et caché jusqu'à sa dernière année à Poudlard._

_ A la fin de celle-ci nous sommes tous –Toi, moi, Sirius, Remus et Lucius- allés habiter avec James dans son manoir pour nous protéger de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Oui, je sais que cela peut te surprendre, mais nous nous protégions aussi de lui et pour cause : Dumbledore ne voyait pas d'un bon œil notre relation et faisait tout pour nous séparer et me mettre en concubinage avec James. Dans un même temps, Lucius a dû épouser Narcissa Black. Son cousin, Sirius nous assurait qu'elle n'était pas favorable aux idées du Lord, mais nous devions nous méfier. Une fois le mariage terminé, Lucius lui fit faire un serment inviolable et lui expliqua notre situation à tous, elle rejoignit nos rangs après qu'on soit certain qu'elle était bien de notre côté._

_Je suis tombée enceinte peu de temps après notre emménagement, nous étions les plus heureux du monde ! On attendait un petit garçon ! Tout le monde était heureux pour nous, nous avions déjà choisi les prénoms : Harry Severus James Snape, et le parrain et la marraine : James et Narcissa. Celle-ci était enceinte en même temps que moi, et c'est pour cela que nous avions jugés bon de la nommer marraine même si comme tu le sais, les marraines dans le monde sorcier sont peu répandues. Ainsi, s'il nous arrivait quoi que ce soit, Harry aurait une maison où grandir. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps avant mon accouchement, c'était magnifique ! _

_ Harry est né, ainsi que ton filleul Drago, nous étions les parents les plus heureux du monde ! Tu avais une telle complicité avec Harry ! En un coup d'œil, tu savais ce qu'il avait besoin. Harry et Drago s'entendait merveilleusement bien également ! S'ils n'étaient pas si différents physiquement, on aurait pu croire à des frères ! Si Serpentard autant l'un que l'autre ! Nous fîmes également les papiers pour les tuteurs magiques s'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose dans l'ordre il y avait : moi, toi, James, Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius et Remus._

_ Malheureusement, notre bonheur fut de courte durée, Albus arriva avec quelques Aurors à sa botte et nous stufefixa tous. Il te lança un sors d'oubliette qui te fis plus tard nous détester et te fit prendre la marque des ténèbres. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait besoin d'Harry pour lui tout seul, il avait soi-disant entendu une prophétie dont Harry était le principal concerné, mais nous n'en savions pas plus. Après avoir placé un espion chez nous : Peter Pettigrow, il fit de Harry le fils de James et nous fit nous marier._

_ Si seulement il s'était arrêté là... Mais quelques semaines après, il revient et lança des sorts d'oubliettes à tout le monde, moi y comprit, il nous fit intégrer son ordre et fait faire tout ce que tu sais maintenant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Voldemort intervienne. Dit comme cela je te l'accorde cela paraît invraisemblable, mais Voldemort ne t'avait toujours pas oublié. Un soir il pénétra chez nous et nous immobilisa, il fut fort étonné quand il vit que nous étions que cinq –James, Sirius, Remus, moi et Peter, il commença à demander où était Lucius et toi. Bien évidemment nous ne comprenions rien, et, en s'infiltrant dans mon esprit, il brisa sans faire exprès le sort d'oubliette de Dumbledore et tout me revient. Il put également accéder à mes souvenirs et compris ce que Dumbledore avait fait. Malheureusement, il n'arriva pas à briser les autres sorts d'oubliettes, certainement car malgré le sort, je commençais à me souvenir de certaines choses. Voldemort m'expliqua alors qu'il n'avait rien contre les moldus et qu'il voulait seulement anéantir Dumbledore. A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est vrai et le seul conseil que je pourrai te donner c'est méfie-toi ! Méfie-toi autant de Dumbledore que de Voldemort._

_Voldemort me laissa tranquille pour cette fois-ci, mais qui sait ce qui se passait dans son cerveau dérangé... Bien évidemment il oublietta tout le monde sauf moi, il m'indiqua que c'était pour "prouver sa bonne foi"_

_ Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, si tu écoutes cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte, mais il est également possible que ce ne soit pas des mains de Voldemort._

_ Si, malgré cette lettre tu ne me crois toujours pas, retourne à Gringott et dit leur cette phrase : "De la magia patrino, donu al mi la memorojn pri Lily Snape, naskita de Evans", ils te donneront des bouteilles de souvenirs m'appartenant et certifiés sans trucage. Bien sûr, il est maintenant possible que tes souvenirs commencent à re faire surface, je te conseil donc de les laisser venir à toi et de ne pas les forcer à apparaître, cela t'évitera les mals de crânes !_

_ Mes Amours, je vous aime et je vous aimerai toujours quoi qu'il se passe, veillez l'un sur l'autre _

_Lily Evans Snape_

Harry et Severus se regardaient en chien de faillance, un pleurait à chaude larme tandis que l'autre n'en était pas loin. Harry voulut faire le premier pas et attrapa la main de son père. Celui-ci craqua, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase... Il attrapa son fils et l'enserra dans une étreinte tout en pleurant lui aussi. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin à cet instant, c'est du réconfort de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller, il eut une sorte d'absence durant quelques minutes où il ne sut plus où il était, mais ceci s'effaça rapidement quand il vit Harry toujours endormis dans ses bras. Son fils. Harry Severus James Snape. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, comment tant d'années avaient pu être gâchées, comment tant de souvenir avaient pu être oubliés... Severus se repris avant de recommencer à pleurer, ce n'était pas le moment se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Il décala délicatement son fils et le posa sur le canapé, il sortit à pas feutrés pour se diriger vers la cuisine et préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Bien que les vérités aient été à peu près toutes découvertes, il restait un long chemin à faire à Severus et Harry pour qu'ils (re)trouvent une complicité père/fils, et ça Severus en était bien conscient. Le dialogue serait primordial, bien qu'il le soit déjà dans toute relation, il le sera encore plus pour celle-là.

Severus ressentit comme... Un frôlement : quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans sa propriété, quelqu'un qui n'était pas connu du château... Severus récupéra sa baguette et se mit en garde tout en approchant la porte d'entrée qu'il savait sûr, la personne détectée ne pouvait dépasser le portail, et, techniquement, il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il ne franchissait pas les barrières, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent...

Severus fut rassuré quand il reconnut le conseiller bancaire de son fils, d'un geste de la main il fit s'ouvrir le portail et le bouclier pour que Lord Gogribe puisse venir le rejoindre. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Severus invita le gobelin à rentrer et à s'installer dans le grand salon le temps qu'il aille chercher son fils.

Snape s'activa pour ne pas faire patienter trop longtemps le gobelin, mais quand il arriva au petit salon, surprise : Harry n'y était plus ! La chauve sourie des cachots se disait qu'il était surement dans sa chambre en train de se préparer et qu'il allait quand le voir pour le prévenir.

—Mr Snape, appela Lord Gogribe, je viens de voir passer Mr Snape dehors.

—Dehors ? Murmura pour lui Snape, merci Lord Gorgibe je vais le chercher.

Il transplana aussitôt dans le jardin et chercha des yeux son fils qu'il trouva rapidement : il était en train de faire le tour de la barrière magique, lui aussi par son lien de parenté, avait dû sentir l'intrusion. Severus transplana une fois encore pour se retrouver juste à côté de lui et lui expliqua rapidement la situation, Harry rigola de sa méprise et suivit son père jusqu'au salon pour pouvoir accueillir le gobelin des finances.

—Mr Snape Jr, je serai bref et circoncis, votre parrain vous lègue 75% de son capital, les 25% restant vont à Mr Lupin Remus. Il vous lègue également ses parts de la Gazette du Sorcier ce qui représente 27% du journal. Il vous lègue également les quelques commerces qui lui appartenant ainsi que toutes les habitations. En dernier, il propose, si vous l'accepter, de vous léguer le titre de Lord Black avec les contraintes que ça engendre. Votre beau-père Mr James Potter vous lègue tous ce qui lui appartient en connaissance de cause, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'est certainement souvenu sur le tard qu'il n'était pas votre père biologique mais qu'il accepte de vous léguer le titre de Lord Potter et ses biens et capitaux. Il a également 25% de part dans la Gazette du sorcier, ce qui fait de vous un actionnaire majoritaire.

—J'aimerai intervenir, annonça Severus, j'aimerai également donner mon titre de Lord à mon fils. Le monde magique n'a pas confiance en un mangemort même si celui-ci est un espion, murmura sur la fin Severus.

—Père, es-tu sûr ? On pourrait toujours convaincre...

—Non, il vaut mieux que tu en hérites maintenant.

—Bien Mr Snape, vous reconnaissez donc Mr Snape Jr anciennement Potter comme votre fils ?

—Oui évidemment ! J'aimerai cependant avoir quand même accès aux souvenirs de Lily, il y avait une phrase à dire, attendez... Severus fouilla dans ses poches pour retrouver la lettre qu'il ouvrit prestement et chercha des yeux la ligne concernée. Voici : "De la magia patrino, donu al mi la memorojn pri Lily Snape, naskita de Evans"

Une malle apparut alors devant Severus, le Gobelin laissa un peu de sa magie s'échapper er celle-ci s'ouvrit. D'un coup de baguette, Severus l'expédia dans une chambre libre, il la regarderait de plus près plus tard.

—Bien, maintenant que vous avez officiellement reconnu Mr ex-Potter comme Mr Snape, je vous prierais de signer ce parchemin, il permettra d'officialiser les choses et de faire disparaître l'ancien et accessoirement faux certificat de naissance.

—Mr Snape Jr, acceptez-vous en toute connaissance de cause les titres de Lord Potter, Lord Prince et Lord Black ?

—Je l'accepte, dit Harry.

Trois boîtes apparurent à la suite des paroles d'Harry, chacune s'ouvrit après qu'Harry est laissé un peu de magie s'échapper au-dessus d'elles, comment le pensait le jeune sorcier, chacune contenait la bague de la lignée de Sang-Pur auxquelles il avait accepté le titre. Il mit donc les trois bagues à sa main droite en faisant bien attention de mettre la bague des Potter entre celle des Black et des Prince en raison de leurs concentrations de magie noire. Dans quelques mois, quand celles-ci commenceront à être purifier, Harry les assemblera pour les garder sur un même et seul doigt, il prouverait ainsi sa puissance au monde entier.

—Bien, dit Severus en se levant et en serrant la main du gobelin, nous vous remercions de vous être déplacer Lord Gogribe.

—Tout le plaisir était pour moi Mr Snape, Lord Prince-Black-Potter finit-il en s'inclinant.

—Mr Potter ne marche plus mais Mr Snape Jr me convient parfaitement Mr Gogribe.

Le gobelin sourit, heureux de pouvoir garder ce prestige qui était rarement donné aux gobelins, et s'en alla comme il était venu.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent gêner, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls ils ne savaient plus vraiment comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Les deux pensèrent que cela viendrait tout seul. Severus se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

—Hum, fi..fils, maintenant que tu es Lord, le monde entier va avoir les yeux rivés sur toi, il te faut donc apprendre comment se comporte un Lord et comment marche tout cela. Je suis placé pour te l'enseigner, je n'ai moi-même pas était élevé pour devenir un Lord, il ne restait simplement que moi sur l'arbre généalogique... Bref dans tous les cas, il te faut le meilleur : Lord Lucius Malfoy, termina Severus.

Il grimaça intérieurement, son fils n'allait jamais accepter qu'un mangemort lui enseigne les devoirs et droits d'un Lord. Malheureusement il n'aurait pas le choix, Lucius était le meilleur et seul choix à leur disposition. Bien que fervent fidèle de Voldemort, Lucius ne dénoncerait pas Harry et ne le conduirait pas au Lord, et pour cause : Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais demandé la tête d'Harry, il se contentait de le combattre quand il se trouvait sur son passage mais rien de plus. Et c'est quelque chose que Severus venait juste de réaliser : à aucun moment Voldemort n'avait demandé la mort d'Harry, peut-être que Lily avait raison finalement ?

—D'accord, répondit Harry en sortant son père de ses pensées.

—D'accord ? C'est tout ? S'étonna Severus.

—Je sais qu'il est un adepte de Voldemort, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne te trahirait pas. Et même s'il était un risque, c'est un risque qu'on doit prendre, on ne peut se fier à personne. Mais dans tous les cas, avec son fils à protéger, il ne va pas s'embêter avec moi.

Severus bomba fièrement le torse, ça c'était son fils ! Réfléchis, posé, sournois... Un vrai Serpentard !

—Bien, que dis-tu d'aller le voir maintenant ? J'étais invité à déjeuner aujourd'hui.

—C'est une très bonne idée, allons-y ! Accepta joyeusement Harry en prenant le bras de son père pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Severus et Harry arrivèrent, il se passa deux choses : Lucius ouvrit la porte pour acceullir son meilleur ami, et Harry se retrouva propulser en dehors des barrières magiques car celui-ci n'était pas encore autorisé à accéder directement à la porte d'entrée. Lucius ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais repris vite contenance : il avait un rang à tenir. A la place, il leva un sourcil comme seuls savent le faire les Malfoy en direction de Severus. Harry lui ne comprit ce qui c'était arrivé qu'une fois qu'il atterrit sur le sol dure. Il grimaça et se frotta les fesses en se levant. La seule fois où il réussissait à faire un transplanage sans tomber à l'arrivée, il fallait que cette foutue barrière magique s'active !

—C'est une longue histoire Lucius, pourrais-tu s'il te plait autoriser Harry à rentrer ? Je pense qu'on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour en parler.

Lucius se concentra un instant et la barrière ondula sous les doigts qu'Harry avait posé dessus, quand il sentit qu'enfin elle s'ouvrit, il se dépêcha de rentrer et de rejoindre son père.

—Lord Malfoy, salua Harry en baissant la tête respectueusement.

Encore une fois, Lucius eut beaucoup de mal à garder son masque, il n'avait qu'une envie : laisser transparaître sa surprise.

—Mr Potter, susurra-t-il.

—Je me permet de vous contredire Lord Malfoy, c'est Lord Prince-Black-Potter.

Cette fois-ci, Lucius laissa tomber son masque, ça en était trop en si peu de temps. D'abord il ouvrait sa porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Potter éjecté de sa propriété et maintenant ce même Potter venait lui dire qu'il était Lord de trois grandes prestigieuses familles dont une pour le moins étonnante : celle de son meilleur ami Severus. Lucius n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant de l'arrivée des nouveaux Lord, d'habitude il était le premier à le savoir, cela voulait dire que le titre de Potter était très récent. Mais sans parlait de cela, que diable fait-il avec Snape ?! Ennemis depuis toujours, et aujourd'hui ils se trouvaient ensemble chez un mangemort notable et connu et avec un Potter portant de nom Prince. Lucius ne comprit plus rien, il était temps qu'il est des explications.

—Lucius, mon ami, je vois de la ton cerveau travaillait, laisse-nous entrer et on t'expliquera tous. Je te conseil de prévenir les cuisines que tu auras un invité supplémentaire.

Lucius les invita à rentrer comme demandé par son ami d'un geste de la main, ensuite il appela son elfe Bunk pour que celui-ci prévoit un couvert de plus. Pendant ce temps, Severus et Harry enlevèrent leur cape et les tendirent au porte manteau enchanté qui ne rêvait que de cela. Lucius les dirigea ensuite dans son bureau personnel, un peu plus chaleureux que les grands salons. Il les invita à s'assoir et Severus commença son histoire. Harry compléta quand son père manquait d'informations et à eux deux, ils purent résumer leur histoire en une petite demi-heure.

Dire que Lucius fut abasourdi aurai été trop peu comparé à ses réactions faciales, du début de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de baisser son fameux masque et bien qu'une personne normale aurait réagi plus virulemment, c'était déjà beaucoup pour un Malfoy. Sans un mot, il fit léviter à lui une bouteille de whisky pur feu et 3 verres, il les servi et s'empressa de vider le sien pour le remplir une nouvelle fois.

—En résumé, Harry est ton fils, tu lui as offert ton titre de Lord pendant qu'il récupérait celui de Potter et Black, Dumbledore manipule son monde et Voldemort est peut-être le gentil de l'histoire. Putain mais où j'ai atterri

—Lucius ! S'étonna Severus

—Oh ça va hein pour une fois ! Et vous Lord...

—Harry suffira, Mr Prince Jr

—Mr Prince Jr, pourquoi avoir fuis Poudlard ? Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que le glucosé vous cherche partout ?

—C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, marmonna Harry. Je devais partir, il dirigeait trop ma vie, ça en devenait suspect. Et j'ai eu raison.

—Comment ça ? Intervient son père.

—Dobby m'a rapporté que Dumbledore me croyait assez naïf pour le laisser diriger ma vie, je n'étais pas au courant de cela quand je suis parti, mais le savoir m'a permis de prendre confiance dans mes choix.

—Il y a quelque chose de pas clair avec Dumbledore dit Lucius

—C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Severus, Harry, peux-tu demander à Dobby de l'espionner ? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de lion...

—C'est déjà fait, le coupa Harry, ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, dit Harry avec un faux air orgueil sur le visage.

—A Serpentard ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes originaires de cette Maison.

—Assez parler de ça, vous le verrez vite par vous-même, Lord Malfoy, je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi nous sommes venus à vous. S'exclama Harry d'une voix trainante.

—Bien entendu ! Je suis un Lord et vous avez besoin de cours pour en devenir un, répondit avec orgueil Lucius.

—C'est cela, acceptez-vous ?

—Bien entendu ! Vous êtes le fils d'un proche ami, je ne vais le laisser tomber. Mais il faudra apprendre à vous maîtriser avec mon fils !

—Aucun problème pour cela, répondit Harry mystérieusement. Quand commenceront les cours ?

—Dès demain, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. D'ailleurs Severus, je te laisse réunir quelques affaires : vous vous installerez chez moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

—Oui chef, railla Severus

Harry n'avait jamais vu ces deux hommes aussi détendus, sûrement le fait qu'ils soient l'un avec l'autre. Harry sourit aux gamineries de son père et se leva pour se préparer à partir chercher quelques affaires. Severus fit de même. Ils saluèrent leur futur hôte en lui disant qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps et transplanèrent directement dans le château Prince. Harry trouva un sac dans sa penderie et le remplit de vêtement et des objets auxquels il tenait. La valise fut vite prête et il redescendit dans le hall pour attendre son père. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils transplanèrent une nouvelle fois devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne fut pas propulsé à travers le jardin et les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Un elfe arriva et prit leurs bagages pour les installer dans une chambre près du Maître pour l'un et dans une chambre près de l'Héritier pour l'autre. Lucius s'était dit que ça serait un bon commencement si les deux ennemis de toujours commençaient à se côtoyer.

L'elfe revenu et demanda à Severus et Harry de le suivre pour qu'il puisse les conduire à la salle à manger, le repas allez être servit. Père et fils ne se firent pas prier, ce matin ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de déjeuner et ils commençaient à avoir réellement faim.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, Severus et Lucius se tendirent, les deux redoutaient la rencontre entre Harry et Drago. Malheureusement personne ne pouvait y échapper. Cependant Harry avait été plutôt encouragent concernant le fait de côtoyer Drago, ils allaient voir la pratique maintenant que la théorie avait été abordé...

Harry et Drago se regardèrent sans bruit pendant une longue minute, quand soudain le brun fit un clin d'oeil au blond et celui-ci compris qu'il pouvait maintenant réagir : il se leva avec un grand sourire et vint le serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant comment ça allait. Lucius en laissa tomber sa fourchette et Severus les regarda en ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois. Les jeunes garçons rigolèrent et Drago dit :

—Laissons les reprendre leurs esprits et allons manger !

Les deux garçons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et mangèrent sans se soucier de la présence des adultes, ils rigolèrent beaucoup, mais beaucoup moins quand Harry expliqua sa situation à Drago, même si celui-ci retrouva son sourire quand Harry lui dit qu'il était maintenant à la tête de trois prestigieuses maisons et qu'il fallait que son père l'éduque.

—Tu ne peut vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde Potter, enfin Snape, rigola le blond. Et en plus un des hommes que tu appréciais le moins est ton père. Tu as vraiment dû être le pire des hommes dans une autre vie pour qu'autant de malheurs s'abattent sur toi, finit-il en larme tellement il rigolait.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne sentit pas son parrain se glisser derrière lui pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

—Je ne te permets pas jeune insolent !

Mais rien n'aurait pu arrêter la crise de rire de Drago, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, les regards noirs de son parrain, les insultes silencieuses d'Harry et les sourires de son père ne l'avait franchement pas aidé !

—Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous bien rigolé allons manger, trancha Lucius, je crois que ces jeunes hommes ont beaucoup de chose à nous dire, qu'en penses-tu Lucius ?

—Il est vrai qu'ils ont des révélations à nous faire je crois, allons manger pour rattraper notre retard et pendant ce temps ils vont tout nous raconter n'est-ce pas ? Dit Severus d'un ton menaçant à peine voilé.

Harry sourit, il n'était pas vraiment impressionné et ne se sentait pas obligé de tout leur dire, certainement car il ne se faisait pas encore à l'idée qu'il avait un père et que celui-ci était en droit de lui demander des explications. Mais, pour ne pas que le blondinet plonge encore plus sous la table, il commença à raconter l'histoire de leur amitié.

—Il est vrai, que l'on s'est tout de suite détesté avec Drago, mes parents s'étaient fait tuer par un mage noir tout droit sorti de Serpentard et Ron m'avait expliqué que nombreux les sorciers à avoir été à Serpentard on mal tourné après, alors je n'avais pas très envie d'être ami avec un Serpentard, et encore moins faire partie de cette Maison ! Même si le Choixpeau a voulu m'y envoyer... Enfin bref, la guerre était déclarée entre moi et Drago. En deuxième année, lors des attaques du Basilic, Ron, Hermione et moi étions persuadés que le fameux Héritier était Drago, cela nous paraissait évident, nous avons donc... Hum, déglutit Harry en baissant les yeux, infiltrésledortoirdesSerpentard, dit très vite Harry le regard toujours rivé sur ses chaussures : il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait le Maître de cette maison devant lui.

Un silence survint dans la salle, brisé seulement par le rire de Drago qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'arrêter sous le regard noir des trois autres hommes.

—Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris, murmura Severus d'un ton glacial.

—C'était pour la sécurité de Poudlard ! S'exclama Harry en tentant de se défendre.

—Nous en reparlerons plus tard en priver, répondit Severus après quelques secondes de silence qui parut des minutes pour Harry.

De son côté, Drago n'avait toujours pas réussi à se calmer et son père commençait à perdre patience : il n'en revenait pas de comment son fils se comportait ! Ce n'était absolument pas digne d'un Malfoy !

—Drago ! Reprends-toi ! Tonna la voix de Lucius.

Harry lança un regard noir à Drago, celui-ci commençait à se calmer : la menace voilée de son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, mais il savait aussi que d'ici quelques semaines il pourrait se permettre ce genre de comportement, en fait, à partir du moment où Harry fera partit de la famille, il pourrait agir naturellement. Mais en attendant ce moment, il devait agir en parfait petit Malfoy. Harry continua son récit :

—Nous avons donc utilisés du... polynectar, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir fait cette potion qui inquiétait Harry, mais la question qui arriverait inévitablement :

—Et comment as-tu pu faire cette potion ?

—Et bien Hermione s'est chargé de la faire, tu sais à quel point...

—Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle et tu le sais très bien : où vous êtes-vous procurés les ingrédients ?

Harry déglutit avant de répondre.

—On t'a emprunté quelques ingrédients, murmura-t-il.

—Quand on emprunte, on rend Mr Snape Jr, susurra la voix de Severus.

—Hum, considère cela comme un prêt à longue durée, dit Harry d'une petite voix, il en était sûr, Severus allait le tuer et le transformer en ingrédient de potion.

—Nous parlerons plus tard de cette manie à vouloir avoir raison Mr Snape Jr, répondit la voix glaciale de Severus. Passons.

—Hum, donc après avoir récupérer chacun un cheveu d'un Serpentard, nous l'avons ajouté dans la potion et l'avons bu. Hermione a eu un petit problème et n'a pas pu nous suivre. On a ensuite piégé les amis de Drago et l'avons suivi jusque dans le dortoir, on a réussi à le faire parler et je dois dire qu'on a été vraiment déçu en apprenant la vérité, mais passons. Quelques jours plus tard après une énième confrontation avec Drago, je me suis rendu dans les jardins pour souffler, et c'est là que j'ai reçu un mot me disant d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande en fin d'après-midi seul. En bon petit griffon, je m'y suis rendu comme demandé et j'ai été fort surpris en découvrant qui m'y attendait : Draco. J'allais l'attaquer quand il m'a dit qu'il était au courant de tout et que s'il ne voulait pas que le Professeur Snape soit au courant de ce que j'avais fait avec l'aide de mes amis je devais le côtoyer. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment eu le choix au début. Mais au fil de nos rencontres secrètes, une amitié est née. Termina Harry en lançant un petit sourire à Draco.

Lucius ne montra rien mais fut vraiment surpris de cette histoire, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'avoir déposé le carnet de Lord Voldemort dans le panier de la Weasley allait donner naissance à une amitié aussi surprenante.

—Bien, dit Lucius en se raclant la gorge. Je suppose que nous n'avons plus de soucis à se faire Severus et moi quant à votre entente. Reprenons notre repas et nous discuterons des choses sérieuses plus tard.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les jeunes gens et les moins jeunes reprient leur repas dans une atmosphère nettement plus détendu et joyeuse !


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, cela me fait chaud au coeur 3 **

**(Pas de relation Drarry, se sera une Lury (LuciusXHarry)) **

—Mr Prince, Severus, fils : si vous voulez bien me suivre... dit Lucius à la fin du repas tout en se levant.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ! Tous se levèrent et suivirent le maître de la maison Malfoy dans son bureau. Severus, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit devant son fils : le plaçant en sécurité, même s'il savait qu'ils ne craignaient rien ici. Drago lança un regard interrogateur à son parrain quand il le remarqua derrière lui, comprenant qu'il s'était placé ainsi pour protéger Harry, Drago sourit. Severus fit comme-ci il n'avait rien vu et continua d'avancer. Harry sourit timidement en voyant le manège de son père. Son père. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. I peine une semaine, il n'avait rien : ni pouvoir, ni argent et encore moins une famille, seulement une popularité mal placée qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Mais maintenant, le voilà chef de non pas une mais trois familles avec en prime un père. A cette pensée, Harry eut un grand sourire qui intrigua tout le monde. Il fit un signe de la main à son public pour signifier de laisser tomber et s'asseyait dans un des sièges luxueux du bureau de son futur précepteur.

—Bien, commença Lucius une fois installé. Déjà, je préfère vous avertir dès maintenant, il va falloir organiser votre emménagement ici le temps de l'apprentissage de ton fils, Severus. Cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde, et je pourrais lui enseigner mon savoir-faire à n'importe quelle heure.

Harry blanchit à vue d'oeil. Non pas que cela l'embêter d'aller habiter chez son meilleur ami, c'est plutôt le "enseigner" et "n'importe quelle heure" dans la même phrase qui lui fit peur. Drago ricana à la vue de la pâleur de son ami, il avait bien sûr deviné ses pensées ! Mais celui-ci perdit vite son sourire quand il entendit la suite du discours de son père :

—Bien entendu, mon cher fils nous accompagnera dans ces moments-là, continua Lucius en souriant faussement : lui aussi avait bien remarqué les réactions des deux jeunes et se réjouissait de faire perdre le sourire moqueur de son fils.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rigoler discrètement. Severus les regarda à tour de rôle et secoua la tête en soupirant. Mais en étant bien attentif, on aurait pu voir un sourire pointer le bout de son nez sur les lèvres de le Chauve-Souris des Cachots...

—Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, parlons de notre programme dans les grandes lignes, il est possible que je le change en cours d'année mais la base sera toujours là. Mr Prince, vous apprendrez à gérer vos comptes et vos affaires sans être dépendant des gobelins, à bien vous comporter en société, les règles de bienséance bien évidemment, les jeux politiques auxquelles tout bon Maître doit savoir jouer, d'autant plus que vous êtes à la tête de trois maisons. Il va falloir aussi tirer au clair cette histoire entre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et Dumbledore. Bien que tu me sembles bien partit, il va falloir développer et dans certains cas montrer ton côté Serpentard. Mais le plus important et urgent et de savoir ce que tu vas dire au monde quand ils vont découvrir qu'en plus d'être à la tête des Maisons Potter et Black tu es aussi à la tête de la maison Prince.

Harry réfléchit longuement, il avait deux solutions : dire la vérité ou mentir. Dire la vérité, il en serait heureux, il était fier de son père, mais cela voulait aussi dire que Dumbledore saura qu'Harry ne lui ferait plus vraiment confiance. Mentir serait plus simple, il n'a qu'à dire que son père avait des liens de parentés avec les Prince et que ceux-ci lui avaient légué leur fortune ne voulant pas la donner à un sang-de-bourbe, ce mensonge tiendrait assez bien la route puisque la famille Prince c'était éteinte avant que James et Lily officialise leur relation, et l'autre avantage c'est qu'ils étaient décédés pas longtemps après, donc ils n'avaient potentiellement pas eu le temps de demander l'héritage. Cela lui permettrait de vivre chez son père en secret mais tout en restant dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore, ainsi, il espérera trouver des éclaircissements sur tous ses mystères.

—Hum... Severus ? Demanda timidement Harry, il ne savait pas encore comment l'appeler, papa faisait tôt et Professeur très impersonnel après ce qui était arrivé. Severus était bien, en espérant que celui-ci ne le prenne pas mal.

—Oui ?

—Il existe bien une loi autorisant les chefs de famille à rentrer chez eux s'ils reçoivent leur titre alors qu'ils sont encore dans les études ?

—Hum... oui tout à fait ! C'est une loi très ancienne mais elle existe. Oh. Severus venait de comprendre. Tu n'es pas mon fils et un Serpentard pour rien ! Finit-il en bombant légèrement le torse de fierté.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir de plaisir et baissa sa tête en se raclant la gorge. Il avait beaucoup aimé que Severus l'appel "son fils", même s'il ne l'avouerait pas de suite !

—Severus, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous expliquer ? Demanda Lucius un tantinet agacé.

—Harry va trouver une excuse pour expliquer son statut de chez de la famille Prince qui soit assez crédible pour que Dumby le croit toujours à sa botte, ainsi il accédera à des infos tout en usant de son titre de Lord pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi, enfin j'espère que cela sera chez moi... souffla Severus soudain incertain.

—Oui bien sûr ! Je ne me voyais pas dormir ailleurs ! Et l'explication est juste. Je pensais dire que les Prince ont légué leur fortune à la famille Potter et que celle-ci n'a pas eu le temps de réclamer les titres, ainsi cela va au descendant, c'est-à-dire moi.

—Intelligent, vraiment très intelligent... murmura Lucius. Finalement, reprit-il à voix haute, nous n'aurons pas trop de mal à développer ton côté Serpentard, tu y arrives très bien seul.

Harry sourit fièrement, bien entendu qu'il prenait cela pour un compliment ! Son père était le roi des Serpentard, alors il était fier de pouvoir lui ressembler. Même s'il n'oublie pas son côté Gryffondor, car pour lui, il était impossible de cataloguer un enfant ou même une personne adulte dans un seul et même groupe, il y aurait toujours du Gryffondor en lui comme du Serpentard, du Serdaigle et du Poufsouffle. Un des quatre ressortait justement plus dans certaines situations !

—Bon, déjà ça de réglé ! Severus, il faudrait que tu fouilles un peu le château, il y a un carnet très important que j'aimerai avoir en ma possession, d'après les infos que j'ai réussis à récolter, il permettrait de parler aux Fondateurs, Drago n'a rien trouvé, tu auras peut-être plus de chance !

—Pourquoi voulez-vous ce carnet ? Demande Harry d'une voix assez froide, il espérait que Lucius n'en voulait pas pour en profiter ou faire du mal.

—J'aimerai juste avoir la chance de leur parler et de poser quelques questions à mon ancêtre. Je n'en veux pas pour nuire à qui que ce soit, je t'assure ! Soutient Lucius qui avait bien compris de quoi le soupçonnait Harry, mais pour une fois qu'il disait vrai, il comptait bien se défendre !

Harry réfléchit et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de parler de ce carnet à ses proches. Mais avant de faire n'importe quoi, Harry posera la question au dit carnet. Ils ont toujours été de bon conseil !

Une fois les discussions terminées. Les Snape prirent congé de leurs hôtes et retournèrent chez eux pour préparer leurs affaires pour le déménagement prévu le lendemain. Même avec de la magie, ils mirent une bonne heure avant d'être sûr d'avoir tout rassemblé, même si ce n'était pas perdu, ils préféraient faire qu'un seul voyage et ne pas faire sans arrêt des aller-retours parce qu'ils avaient été assez négligent pour oublier quelque chose.

Quand tout fut prêt, Severus et Harry se dirent bonne nuit maladroitement, bien qu'heureux d'avoir ce lien de parenté, les deux ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser. Il faudra bien quelques mois pour que je m'habitue à lui mais que surtout ma gêne parte. Sans compter les discussions qu'il faudra qu'on ait, pensa Harry. Severus était plus optimiste (chose rare chez lui !), mais pour cause : quelques brides de souvenir lui était revenu, il avait l'avantage d'avoir connu cette situation de père, alors qu'Harry non. Tout d'eux s'endormir alors que leurs pensées vagabondaient encore. Harry oublia même de parler au carnet.


End file.
